Swallow Your Critics
Swallow Your Critics is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the game. It is the final case set in the Stardom Inlet district of New Cresthill. Plot Knowing that Stardom Inlet was under the 'Trial by the Media' project, responsible for the murders since the player's arrival, the New Cresthill Police Department was ready to send reinforcements to Vapeur Renard when Xavier called them to inform of the situation. It sounded normal at first but then a strong blow was heard and the communication ended. Chief Galdwey sent Evan and the player right away to help the weapons expert. When they arrived, they found Xavier knocked down on the red carpet with a bucket of slime over his head. After sending him to the hospital, the duo heard screams coming from inside the movie theatre. At the auditorium reserved for the movie, they discovered Moonshine Hearsay Hostess, Amaris Brooks, with notorious burns around her mouth and neck. They suspected of the movie director, Harold Zimmerman, fashion designer, Ian Butler, and Amaris' partner and Moonshine Hearsay Host, Shane Kalupa. Then, while Evan was being interrogated by Charlotte about Amaris' murder to gain more data, Mayor Chris Brooks entered the station and questioned its members' professionalism for letting his daughter die. After comforting the Mayor and returning him to his meeting, Evan and the player investigated Amaris' limousine, that was parked near the movie theatre. They added Leslie Ford, Amaris' assistant and, Emma Kalupa, Shane's wife and Hibiscus former lead dancer, to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Amaris had a restraining order against Harold because he had based a character on her, as an example of narcissism and hypocrisy and that Shane was happy with the idea of being the only responsible to inform gossip to the city, believing that he was a kind of monarch. At the end of the chapter, Chief Galdwey informed the duo that Xavier had awakened and needed to tell the player what happened before his murder attempt. Evan and the player went to Xavier's room to learn the details of his near-death experience. He told them that he could recognize Amaris under a black cloak, holding a slime bucket and a baseball bat, after joining some thoughts, Hara associated Amaris with the mysterious figure that gave Noah Snyder the tool to kill Hibiscus. The duo continued with their investigation, discovering that Ian made a "viper's tongue" for Amaris since she considered his creations as old-fashioned mistakes. In addition, they learned that Leslie had contaminated a dessert with ballpoint ink so that her boss "received her own medicine" and that Emma was bribing Brooks with jewels imitations to keep one of her secrets away from the media. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Emma Kalupa for Amaris Brooks' murder. At the time of the confrontation, Emma was clearly nervous, sweating a lot and getting hyperventilate, but she refused to admit her crime. Only when Evan talked about the wounds that formed Beethoven' Symphony No. 9 in Amaris' corpse, Emma burst into tears and confessed. Her biggest secret was her pregnancy, as a result of her affair with Noah Snyder; after his arrest, Emma got scared of what Amaris could say in her programme after her boss' demise because, apart from her problem with Hibiscus, she found them kissing in the janitor closet. The premiere was the opportunity for Brooks to tell Shane all the truth, so Emma wanted to interrupt her all the night. She arrived early to search Amaris and just talk to her but then, she watched Xavier's incident and stay hidden. Kalupa followed the Mayor's daughter to the auditorium, to have a fight until the police arrived. After some minutes of fighting with only a hull cleaner, making wounds in her chest, Emma took her thermos, where she swore that there was hot tea, to hurt Amaris' throat as a self-defense strategy. Sadly, it wasn't tea, and Emma ran away from the crime scene trying to hide everything, without success. Judge Fraire sentenced her to 7 years in jail, also, her baby would be taken to a foster house when born, since Shane, in plain trial, asked for the divorce. Evan wanted to corroborate Emma's version, she explained that while the incident was happening her thermos almost "got away". After promising that she would serve her sentence, the duo decided to check the red carpet one more time while Mona wanted to look for clues in Amaris' limousine about the strange project. On the side of Evan, it was discovered that Mrs. Kalupa told the truth and her husband was the responsible for the change. During Shane's arrest, he confessed that Amaris found someone that informed the police about their mission, the only clue to track this person was a nose lifter, which was revealed to be from Pietro Darwin. Believing that he lied the police since their first meeting, Evan was ready to arrest him; however, Pietro confessed that at first he didn't know but when he discovered it by accident, he was scared of being targeted by someone so he left the notebook and the expedient for the police. He also said that Amaris had some conversations with non-American contacts before explaining his plan to return to Brazil until everything became safe. On the side of Mona, the duo found an empty holster, where they found Amaris' skin cells. Considering the fact that Leslie might know something about her boss, they interrogated her again, she explained that Brooks was continuously looking at Harold Zimmerman's movies and Ian Butler's fashion shows; even one time she "joked" about the fact that having Ian's creations would be a great business after his death. Realizing Amaris' real plan for the premiere night, Mona and the player went to rescue Butler before it was too late, hopefully, they found him alive, pointing a gun to Zimmerman and vice-versa. Mona and the player arrested Harold for murder attempt and received thanks from Ian; after the wild series of events that had just happened, the Mayor went to apologize for his daughter actions and ask the police department to track down the organization behind 'Trial by the Media' project. With the information that Pietro gave before his trip, Chief Galdwey and Mayor Brooks decided to concentrate their investigations in Jumble Hollow, the New Cresthill district where immigrants are able to live and work just like home. Summary Victim: *'Amaris Brooks' (found dead after being forced to swallow boiling oil) Murder Weapon: *'Boiling Oil' Killer: *'Emma Kalupa' Suspects :: Harold Zimmerman :: Movie Director Profile: *The killer rides horses :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer Profile: *The killer listens to Beethoven *The killer rides horses *The killer knows Egyptian culture Appearance: *The killer wears lip gloss :: Shane Kalupa :: Moonshine Hearsay Host Profile: *The killer listens to Beethoven *The killer rides horses *The killer knows Egyptian culture Appearance: *The killer has a beauty mark :: Leslie Ford :: Victim's Assistant Profile: *The killer listens to Beethoven *The killer knows Egyptian culture Appearance: *The killer wears lip gloss :: Emma Kalupa :: Hibiscus Lead Dancer Profile: *The killer listens to Beethoven *The killer rides horses *The killer knows Egyptian culture Appearance: *The killer has a beauty mark *The killer wears lip gloss Quasi-Suspects :: Pietro Darwin :: DC Cast Member Killer Profile *The killer listens to Beethoven *The killer rides horses *The killer knows Egyptian culture *The killer has a beauty mark *The killer wears lip gloss Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Carpet (Clue: Xavier Hara) *Investigate Cinema Auditorium (Clues: Embroidered Handkerchief, Popcorn Box, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Amaris Brooks) *Examine Embroidered Handkerchief (Result: Harold Zimmerman's Handkerchief; New Suspect: Harold Zimmerman) *Talk to Harold Zimmerman about the murder *Investigate Red Carpet again (Clues: Spray Atomizer, Microphone Flag) *Examine Spray Atomizer (Result: Amethyst Violet Natural Dye; New Suspect: Ian Butler) *Ask Ian Butler why he gave away dye to Amaris *Examine Microphone Flag (Result: Moonshine Hearsay Logo; New Suspect: Shane Kalupa) *Question Shane Kalupa about MH presence in the premiere *Examine Popcorn Box (Result: Hair Extensions) *Analyze Hair Extensions (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Boiling Oil; Attribute: The killer listens to Beethoven) *Move on to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Limousine (Clues: Delivery Cart, Broken Painting, Fancy Menu) *Examine Delivery Cart (Result: Bloody Hull Cleaner) *Analyze Bloody Hull Cleaner (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Egyptian culture; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Auditorium Seats) *Investigate Auditorium Seats (Clues: Shoe Box, Burned Paper) *Examine Shoe Box (Result: EK Ballet Slippers; New Suspect: Emma Kalupa) *Question Emma Kalupa about her present for Amaris (Profile Updated: Emma knows Egyptian culture) *Examine Burned Paper (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order (12:00:00) *Confront Harold Zimmerman about his legal problem with Amaris (Profile Updated: Harold rides horses) *Examine Broken Canvas (Result: Oil Painting) *Analyze Oil Painting (06:00:00) *Talk with Shane Kalupa about his new "reign over the media" (Profiles Updated: Shane rides horses and knows Egyptian culture, Emma rides horses) *Examine Fancy Menu (New Suspect: Leslie Ford) *Ask Leslie Ford about her work with Amaris (Profile Updated: Leslie listens to Beethoven) *Move on to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Investigate Limousine Truck (Clues: Blueberry Cheesecake, Moissanite Necklace, Scales Pashmina) *Examine Blueberry Cheesecake (Result: Ballpoint Ink) *Confront Leslie Ford about the contaminated dessert for her late boss (Profiles Updated: Leslie knows Egyptian culture, Shane listens to Mozart) *Examine Moissanite Necklace (Result: Aqua Eyeshadow) *Question Emma Kalupa about the expensive present for the victim (Profile Updated: Emma listens to Mozart) *Examine Scales Pashmina (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Ask Ian Butler about Amaris' smelly accessory (Profile Updated: Ian listens to Mozart, rides horses and knows Egyptian culture) *Investigate Movie Banners (Clues: Beethoven Thermos, Stained Napkin) *Examine Beethoven Thermos (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a beauty mark) *Examine Stained Napkin (Result: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lip gloss) Fame and Misfortune (6/6) *Interrogate Emma Kalupa about her tea story *Investigate Red Carpet (Clues: Porcelain Tureen) *Examine Porcelain Tureen (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance (06:00:00) *Arrest Shane Kalupa for his involvement in the crime (Clue: Nose Lifter; Reward: Red Pompadour / Wavy Lob) *Examine Nose Lifter (Result: Snot) *Examine Snot (Result: Pietro Darwin's DNA) *Confront Pietro Darwin about his knowledge of 'Trial by the Media' project (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Limousine Truck (Clue: Holster) *Examine Holster (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (06:00:00) *Ask Leslie Ford about her late boss' last activities *Save Ian Butler from Harold Zimmerman (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stardom Inlet